heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-05 Requesting an Exlcusive
Midmorning. Lois typically takes a 'think break'. It's BS. She's on the roof, drinking joe and sneaking in her quiet vice. Lois is smoking a cigarette. Standing at the edge of the building, the reporter is reading emails on her sPhone as she pulls in a drag, smoldering cherry flaring brightly as she inhales. She has her back to the open air, leaned against the brick of the building. Quiet as can be, the Man of Steel can't resist, and floats up quietly behind Lois, reaching up to snatch the cigarette from her lips and put it out agianst his hand. "These will kill you, Ms. Lane." Superman says softly, an edge of humor to his voice as he floats over nothing, red cape caught in the wind. Startled, Lois jumps as the smoke is plucked from her fingers. She's surprised as much by the motion as by the voice, and she steps away from the ledge to turn and gape slightly at the floating Man of Steel. Her heel slips slightly on the gravel beneath her feet. One quick windmill of arms and Lois regains her footing, straightening to look at Superman. "Hi," She starts, mentally kicking herself for not having anything better to say. Superman smiles softly and floats up and over the railing to land on the roof top. He tosses the cigarette butt into a trash can and turns back to the reporter. "Hi." he repeats, in that quiet voice of his, as he moves back towards the railing once again. "Forgive the intrusion. But I needed to talk to you, if you have a moment." Lois watches Big Blue throw that crushed cigarette away, lips pressing into a line. Smokes are expensive and she'd just lit that one. Oh well. Lois turns to her purse for the febreeze that keeps the smoke smell out of her clothes. "Yes, of course I do, Superman. What's on your mind," Lois asks, tone neutral and friendly. They shook for fresh starts, after all. "Well..." Superman starts, and then trails off a moment as he stops at the railing, and looks over the city. "I wanted to apologize, first off, again. I've been doing quite a bit of thinking lately, and...I've got to change some things." the man states, turning to face the reporter. "And I want to start here. I'm willing to grant you an exclusive, Ms. Lane. You are right. The truth needs to be told, and the people deserve to hear it from me." he comments quietly. "The people put a lot of faith in me, and they deserve to get the same level of faith in return." Purse opened, Lois looks for that travel bottle as Superman starts. That he trails off draws her attention. Violet eyes lift, hands pausing in their search. His apology is met at first with a blank stare and a quirked brow. His previous apologies were forced and more than a little on the lame side. This quiet sound to his words has her full attention so that when he finally turns to face her that blush drifts up before she can even have a chance to bite her lip to push it down. Lois opts to pressing her front teeth down on the tip of her tongue to get the tingling in her cheeks to stop as her gaze meets his. His admission has her lips parting, eyes growing faintly troubled. "Are.... are you sure," Lois asks, that 'tough girl' act she keeps up for everyone slipping momentarily before she pulls it back up quickly, nodding and searching for her professional smile to give her next 'story'. "I mean, yes, of course. When and where ever you like," the reporter says with her usual grace and strength. "I'm not going to be the only one effected by this, Ms. Lane." Superman says, turning. "There are a couple of others I need to speak with first, but once I had a chance to let them know....." the man says, his look a little distant as he turns his head once more, as if listening to something far off. He subconsciously takes a half step towards the railing, before stopping himself and turning back to Lois. "Then I'm all yours." he completes his thought. A couple of others. Lois nods. His cousin. That boy that looks exactly like him. The blonde, whose ship started this whole mess. She spots the very familiar distant look, smile turning proud and bittersweet. She takes a half step back, refinding her professional smile again. Just in time for Superman to turn back to her. "Sure. I understand. If I see either Superboy, Supergirl or Zenith first... I'll let them know to... umm.. call you," Lois says, sounding unsure. And not the standard 'Lois Lane playing unsure to get information from the mark' unsure, but truly honestly unsure. It's not like the Supers have a Super-Signal or anything, right? "I would appreciate that." Superman remarks softly. He cocks his head to the side once more, and then smiles softly and nods to himself before refocusing on Lois. "I don't think it will be necessary, but thank you all the same." Effortlessly, the Man of Steel floats off the roof and back out over the railing. He stops, hanging in midair before turning back to Lois one more time, sinking to be eye level with her. "Left pocket." he states. "The mouthwash. It's in the left pocket." Lois nods to Superman, smile trying to slide bashful at the appreciation. She hides it by tucking a lock of dark reddish brown hair behind an ear. His statment has her confused, brows pulling together smile instantly questioning. When he clarifies, she blushes, but ignores it with a sharp nod. Keeping her lips closed, Lois runs her tongue over her teeth. Her post smoke ritual: febreeze then into the bathroom to clean her teeth and breath before sitting back down and getting back to work. That Superman knows that little detail, and displays it is... Lois just nods again, squashing whatever thought that was. She will not school-girl. Superman smiles and brings his fingertips to his temple, tipping an imaginary hat. "Ms. Lane." he says, before extending an arm and starting to float away. "I'll be in touch." And just like that, Lois blushes brightly, the way she did the first time they had met. A smile blooms, more girly than she's given in a while, before she seems to catch herself. Forcing herself 'tough as nails' once more, Lois nods and brings up a hand - almost waving - for Superman. "Okay, Superman. I'll be here," Lois says as she steps towards the railing (and her purse). The Man of Steel looks down once more and nods his head, before twisting gracefully, and vanishing in a red streak. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs